


He's A Better Boyfriend (AshtonIrwinXSelenaGomez)

by 5sosfanficsbyhannah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Demi Lovato (Musician), Selena Gomez (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sosfam - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Bands, Cheating, Crossover, Demi Lovato - Freeform, Drummer - Freeform, F/M, Heartbreak, Justin Bieber - Freeform, KFC, Selena Gomez - Freeform, Selenator, Selenatorfam, Taylor Swift - Freeform, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosfanficsbyhannah/pseuds/5sosfanficsbyhannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Justin cheated on me with Kylie, my friends Demi and Taylor told me they were coming over to watch movies and cry with me like we did in high school. I ended up ordering KFC. Needless to say, I was over Justin in less than 30 seconds. And that, is how my story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Justin cheated on me with Kylie, my friends Demi and Taylor told me they were coming over to watch movies and cry with me like we did in high school. I ended up ordering KFC. Needless to say, I was over Justin in less than 30 seconds. And that, is how my story begins. 

I walked into the grocery aisle with a small cart full of the necessary food I would need before Saturday, as I was having my friends Demi and Taylor over this weekend. It was Thursday, so I only had a bit to get everything prepared. Not that they cared whether we had lasagna or bowls of chips, they weren't like that. They've always been there for me, and I've always tried to be there for them. I decided to buy a magazine to read this afternoon.

I picked up an issue of People and looked at the cover. My eyes watered as I saw the front. How. COULD. He? I knew I was only hurting myself more, but I bought it anyway. I drove home after I loaded the trunk of my Ford Escape and opened the magazine as soon as I had parked.

It was on page 17. I quickly flipped to the correct page and began to read.  
"Justin has been spotted with Kylie Jenner."

I didn't want to assume anything, then I would just be a jealous girlfriend. The media already acted like I was a sl**, so I didn't want them to catch me reading about how my boyfriend has supposedly cheated on me. I placed in on my lap and read the rest.

"Poor Selena! Maybe she should find a better boyfriend. We here at People want to say how much we love Selena and hope she finds happiness with another man. 

"Apparently Justin is not satisfied with Selena and has been seeing another girl. He has reportedly been seeing Kylie Jenner for the past few weeks. He may have just been "hanging out," but why would he be so secretive otherwise?"

That's exactly what I was wondering as I read the next paragraph.

"It's no secret that many hate Justin, but we wouldn't we making this up. Doing that would just hurt Selena and Justin's relationship, and why would we want to do that?"

I think I'll be buying People more often.

"Selena has never been one to cheat, but Justin has. That's why Jelena is an on/off relationship. Hopefully it'll be off for good soon, because he's hurt her enough."

I agree.

They had the details in the next paragraph, but I couldn't read anymore. My eyes were filled with tears and the milk would spoil if I didn't get it into the refrigerator. 

I walked up the stairs and put the milk and iced coffee in the refrigerator. I grabbed my phone and looked at a text from Taylor.

Taylor: So excited for this week! It's like we're in high school again. :) 

I smiled. Taylor had been texting me all week saying how excited she is. She's such a sweetheart. I quickly typed a reply.

Me: Yeah! Remember when we found people in their mid-twenties to be old? Haha, we aren't thinking that now.

Taylor: Hey listen, I saw something on the cover of people...

Oh. So she heard about it too.

Me: Yeah. He's a jerk. This is the 3rd freaking time he's done this. 

Taylor: :( You sound like you need a hug. <3

Me: You're so sweet, Taylor. You're too good for this world.

Taylor: Awww. You are too. 

Suddenly I got a text from Demi.

Demi: Yo Sel! How are you? :)

I quickly replied.

Me: Not so great.

Demi: Did you see People yet?

Me: Yep.

Demi: That explains it. He's a jerk and doesn't deserve someone like you. 

Me: Awww. You're sweet. I love you boo <3

Demi: Ily2 Sel :) :B

I got another text from Taylor.

Taylor: Earth to Selena! Where'd you go?

Oops. I forgot to reply.

Me: Just texting Demi. Sorry :(

Taylor: That's fine. :) How about we both come over tonight as well? I just texted Demi and she said it's fine by her.

Me: Sounds great. I love you guys so much! <3

I got another text from Demi. 

Demi: We're going in!

I snorted.

Me: Okay, thx Demi.

I shut off my phone after typing a quick good-bye to them. I needed to break up with Justin.

I found him in my contacts and sent him a text.

Me: We need to talk.

Justin: Okay baby, what's up?

My eyes filled with tears. He thinks he can still talk to me like that after what he did.

Me: In a couple minutes I won't be your baby anymore.

Justin: What do you mean?

Me: I hope Obama ships you back to Canada.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin: What? :(

Me: I can't believe you!!

Justin: Huh?? :(

Me: You PROMISED, Justin! You promised!!! :,(

Justin: She-she means nothing

Me: Ha! So you admit it! You did cheat!!! >:(

I quickly dialed his number.

After one ring he picked up.

"Babe?"

"You can't tell me she means nothing!!! You keep doing this to me and it hurts so much!!!"

I started to sob.

"Baby please, it was only a kiss!"

"Oh great, I thought you were just going on coffee dates but it turns out you were also locking lips. Thanks Justin, that makes me feel a whole lot better!!!" I screamed the last part at him. He can't keep doing this. He can't keep hurting me like this.

"Selena-"

"No.

"Sel-"

"No!"

"S-"

"No!!! We're done Justin!"

"Bab-"

"I'm not your baby anymore! Goodbye forever!

"Good riddance!"

I hung up with him and changed his contact name to "Buttface >:(".

The doorbell rung and I ran down and opened it.

My best friends were standing there, holding bags full of clothes and smiling at me.

They both ran forward and hugged me.

"He doesn't deserve you Sel! You deserve a guy who will treat you right and not cheat on you!"

"Yeah! He isn't ever gonna be good enough for you. We're here to spend the night and help you get over him."

"Thanks guys," I said, smiling. I sniffled.

Taylor gave me another hug.

They walked into the kitchen. Demi dropped her bag on the couch.

"Where should I put my bag?" Taylor asked.

Demi snorted. "Taylor you always ask that. You know she's fine with it being wherever as long as you know where it is and can find it. Which makes her seem like a laid-back mom. But. Yeah."

We both groaned.

"Stop picking on us," we both said at the same time.

Demi snorted again. "You love me anyway."

"That's true," we both said.

Demi smirked.

We hugged her.

Taylor dropped her bag on the couch next to Demi's.

I turned on the Television and popped A Cinderella Story: Once Upon A Song into the Blueray player.

We got into a discussion on how many things went over our heads as kids when we got to the part where Katie is locked out of her room, with Luke, wearing a mat, and she looks down and says, "Your pants." He's like, "really?!" She's like, "no just kidding." It's hilarious but really dirty for a ABC Family movie.

Demi snorted. 

"Are they seriously putting that in a kids' movie?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "They also have swearing, now they have suggestive material."

"You know," I said, looking at Taylor, "if you weren't a famous musical artist, you could probably be one of those people who rate movies. You know, like PG and PG-13."

Demi snorted yet again.

"You mean the MPAA?"

Taylor pouted and crossed her arms. "Why are you mocking me so much today?"

Demi sighed. "I am being visited by my aunt. Aunt Flo."

"Ohhhhh," she said. "You do get like that when you're on your period."

Demi glared at her. Taylor giggled.

"I have Advil if you need it," I said.

Demi nodded. "Thanks, Sel. But I don't need it now. I'm just having mood swings."

She giggled suddenly.

"I see what you mean," I said.

She repeated Taylor's actions by pouting and crossing her arms. I sighed. 

"Is your mood copy-cat?" Taylor asked.

I sighed. "My best friends are four-year olds."

"You're a four year old!" Taylor said, picking up a pillow from the couch and hitting me in the face.

I hit her in the face with the same pillow she had smacked me with.

Demi groaned. "Guyssss stopppp. You're making my headache worse."

I gave her a glass of water and went to the kitchen to get two pills.

I gave her them and she swallowed them with a gulp of water.

"I'm gonna order food," I said. "How about KFC?"

They both nodded. "Sounds good."

I picked up my phone and dialed my local Kentucky Fried Chicken's number.

"Hello?" said a man with a thick Australian accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a bit longer than the other because I am not going to be posting tomorrow, since it's Mother's Day.  
> I got the idea because my ex-best friend broke a promise and is going to act like everything's ok when he's ignoring me. :(  
> I'm sorry if this sucks I am tired it's 23:13.  
> Next chapter will be Ashton's POV.  
> Because ATM Sel, T. and Demi are living in Australia. While Justin is in America.  
> There will be more for you Swifties (including Abby :) ) and Lovatics in a few chapters. Next chapter might make you cringe. *sings* Just saying.  
> Hopefully you liked this. Also the reason the contact name is Buttface is because Selena is too sweet to put anything mean on it. Also remember Demi is a vv nice person she is on her lady's days.  
> Alright I'm gonna read some fic now  
> Who else wants the tally back?  
> Who else has lost all respect for Zayn?  
> Hopefully I'm not the only one  
> Alright  
> I'm out  
> Peace (Y)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the crazy note, I was tired okay? Haha  
> Decided to not make you cringe and make this fluffy and sweet and make Ashton the adorable person he is :-)  
> Anyways sorry there wasn't much of Taylor or Demi, there will be next chapter. Anyways. Yeah. Please leave a comment telling me what you think! If you do I'll mention you in the next notes. But please be honest, but be nice too. You know what I mean? :-)  
> But anyways, thanks to Idk_bro for giving me Kudos! It means so much!  
> Also please subscribe? Maybe? Thanks ily all  
> (P. S. They are writing We Are Never Getting Back Together :-) Next chapter will be Taylor's P. O.V.! :-) for my friend Abby, love you girl!)  
> Alright I'm out  
> Peace (Y)

I answered the phone. Gosh I was tired. I couldn't wait to go home after this delivery.

"Hello? May I take your order?"

"Hello sir! I'll take three 6-piece chicken legs, three cherry cokes, and three biscuits."

"Yes ma'am," I said. "Tell me your address and credit card number."

"9815 W. Stark Road, Sydney, Australia, 500080003000. And my credit card number is 765432123456789-1098765."

"Okay, I should be there in 15 minutes," I replied, punching her card number into the cash register.

As I rode my bike there, I wondered why she sounded faintly like Selena Gomez. I must be going insane. I'm letting my inner fanboy show through. 

I stopped my pushbike in her driveway and walked up to the house. I heard music and laughter. I shouldn't have done this, but I eavesdropped, wondering what was going on in the enormous house.

"He can talk to your friends-"

"Us!"

"Talk to his friends-"

"Like he has any!"

"Try to talk to you!"

"But him and I are never ever ever..."

"Getting back together!"

The voice continued to sound like Selena, and like Taylor Swift, and like Demi Lovato. I have got to be dreaming that my whole world and her best friends are behind that door.

I also heard an acoustic guitar. I finally rung the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I heard.

I heard someone running down the stairs and then the door opened.

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Y-you're Selena G-Gomez. O-oh my g-gosh," I stuttered. "I-I love you so much, oh my gosh you're in front of me oh my gosh oh my gosh," I sputtered.

She smiled. "Yep! I love you too kiddo. What's your name, cutie?"

I gulped. "A-ashton. Y-you're my whole world. C-can you sign my shirt?"

She grinned. Ah, that smile makes me melt into a giggling mess. And it did, as embarrassing as it was. She then surprised me by actually signing my shirt. Then giving me a big hug. My whole world was in my arms.

I was surprised even more when she winked at me and handed me a note.

"Call me," she whispered, winking once more before taking the chicken and closing the door.

I rode home, almost getting hit by a car in my daze. Luckily I didn't. I got home and took a selfie of my shoulder (yes it sounds ridiculous,) to keep forever. I had just met the love of my life. And if this was a dream, I wanted to sleep forever.

I ate dinner in a hurry and went upstairs. I listened to Summer Isn't Hot and texted her. I was surprised when she actually answered.

Me: Hi Selena! :-)

Selena: Hey Ash! How ya doing bud?

I giggled and hugged my pillow. This was actually happening. I've been a Selenator since I was about 10, when she was on Wizards of Waverly Place.

I figured I should respond. I could fanboy later.

Me: Good. How's the chicken?

I facepalmed. I'm such an idiot. Before I could delete it, however, and send a fresh text, she responded. 

Selena: Good. I hope you don't get treated too badly there. ;)

I cringed.

Me: It's not exactly the best job to have. Lol

Wow I'm such a genius, I thought rolling my eyes, disgusted with myself.

Selena quickly responded.

Selena: Wish it was better! You deserve to be treated better, you're a sweetheart.

Me: Awwww thanks. :3 :3 :3

I had never flirted before, to be honest.

Selena: I have to go sweetie, ttyl okay? Maybe tomorrow :) (Taylor wants to watch Love Actually haha)

Me: Okay! Bye Sel I love you

Her: :) I love you too.

I squealed and flopped onto my bed. A wide smile spread across my face. I had just met the love of my life. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update! I'll start updating every Monday-ish. But this is Friday. Whatev.
> 
> Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS EXTREMELY SUCKY FIC.
> 
> I love you all so freaking much!!!
> 
> And, as promised, Taylor's POV this chapter. Next chap is Demi's POV and might be longer.
> 
> Also Selena is 18 in this fic, so it isn't a big deal. Taylor is 16 and Demi is 19.
> 
> Give me Kudos if this chapter is ok?
> 
> I LUB YOU ALLLL
> 
> PEACE (Y)

I looked over Selena's shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked. She hid her phone from me. 

"Nothing," she said, but a large smile was evident on her face. 

I took her phone and looked at the contact.

"Who's Ashyboo?" I asked, smirking.

She blushed. "KFC Delivery Boy. He was so sweet. He's a fan of my music and he has sandy brown curls and dimples and glasses and wbashbadfkyuiopbwmam!!"

"See? You got over Justin quickly. So wipe away those tears," I said, smiling at 1/2 of my best friends.

"You're right," she said, smiling up at me before typing something to that 'Ashyboo :-)' kid.

After a few minutes, Demi hit her with a pillow.

"Selll," she whined, "we're borrrrreeeeeddddd."

I have to admit, she was correct.

"Can we watch a movie?" I asked excitedly like a three-year-old.

"Sure," she said, not looking up from her phone.

"How about Love Actually?" Demi asked, smiling at me.

I squealed.

"Yesss! Best. Movie. Everrrrr!" I fangirled.

Selena and Ash texted for a couple more minutes, then Selena shut off her phone and popped in Love Actually.

I could hardly contain my feels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi's P.O.V.  
> Tysm to Payge Kuma for the kudos and comments! You rock girl!  
> Anyways.  
> Yeah.  
> This chapter was random and it sucked. Vv sorry. :(  
> I LUB YOU ALLLL  
> :3:3:3  
> Peace (Y)

Taylor started squeaking and making noises that resembled someone being strangled.

I laughed, then winced as it made my sides hurt.

She started hugging a pillow and trying to calm herself down.

Selena popped Love Actually in the dvd player after taking the third 'A Cinderella Story' out.

***********************************************************************  
When the movie was over, Selena turned to Taylor. "Use the song we wrote. You wrote most of it. It's really good. Who knows, it could be a hit single."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"It's really good," I chimed in. "For the music video, wear nerdy glasses and have the band dressed as animals."

"That would be ridiculous."

"Nah it'd be cute," Sel said.

***********************************************************************  
"Let's play Truth or Dare," I said, smirking at Taylor. Apparently Sel has been flirting with KFC boy.

"Okay," she said, a slight smirk on her face.

"Truth or dare, Selena," she asked.

"Um..." She squinted, trying to decide.

"Truth," she finally decided.

"Alright. Do you like Ash?"

Selena blushed and looked at the floor.

"'Cause if not, I'll take him. He's a cutie," I said to speed up her answer, though I knew it was yes.

"Yes! And Ash is mine!!" She blushed more.

"Oh Ashton," I mimicked her. "You are the love of my life even though I just met you. The chicken was delicious. I LOVE a man who can cook."

"Shut up," she laughed and chucked a pillow at me. 

"By the way, Ashy boo? Really?"

"Shush child," she said, putting a hand on my mouth.

"You're gonna be ordering from KFC a LOT, aren't you?" I said, chuckling and pulling her hand away from my mouth.

"Shush Lovato!"

I laughed. "You REALLY like him, don't you?"

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Why don't you text him?" I said, smiling at her.

"Okay," she said. 

She picked up her phone and started to type.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to licking.lucas on Instagram for the last text. We were talking about how bad of a boyfriend Justin is, and she said "he needs to be taken out of the media and shipped back to Canada! Lol" So yeah. Love you dear! :B  
> Also I know this sucks, bear with me I needed a way to introduce it. Please leave a NICE comment and tell me if you'll continue reading if I'll continue writing. If you don't know I'm a part of the 5sos fam, I'm a Directioner and a Selenator.  
> Also for Swifties and Lovatics: there will be more of Taylor and Demi in the next chapter! So! Yeah! Please keep reading! :)  
> Alright I'm out  
> Peace (Y)


End file.
